deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Durden
Tyler Durden is the split personality of the Narrator, the man who tells the story of the Fight Club. Tyler is a soap salesman who after going out for drinks with the Narrator and getting into a fight with him, decides to begin creating a club in which men can fight to relieve stress. However, Tyler begins to take control of the group and turn it into a terrorist cell against consuemrism, believing this generation has sold itself out. His plans become deadlier and larger in scale until eventually he plans to blow up several massive credit card buildings with nitro-glycerin bombs, wiping credit scores everywhere and sending the economy into anarchy. Ultimately, the Narrator takes advantage of Tyler just being a split personality and attempts suicide, blowing out his right cheek. Tyler, since what he is based on is dead, is killed and ceases to exist only for it to be revealed the Narrator survived. Regardless, the bombs go off before The Narrator can intervene, and Tyler is post-humously succesful in his goals. Battle vs. The Joker (Nolanverse) (by BeastMan14) Durden: Joker: Gotham City, midnight... A large van pulls up into the back of the skyscraper. Both wearing white suits, a duo consisting of a slightly unkempt man with blonde hair and another man, face heavily bruised, step out as a man in a suit walks out and asks in a polite tone,"May I ask what your business is, sir?" The blonde man, with a grin, replies,"We're the catering. For mister Wayne's party for Harvey Dent?" The man gives a look of un-amused seriousness, then says,"Sir, the catering arrived an hour ago. I don't approve of tricks and I'm going to ask you to lea-" A round from a Smith & Wesson slams into his chest and he falls, dead. "Alright, boys, open up the van!" Tyler Durden, wannabe revolutionary, shouts as the van's back door slides open and 5 other gun toting Project Mayhem members climb out. "Alright, here's the plan. Mister Wayne here wants to cut down on our operations and is funding the police to do it. We find him, and try to convince him otherwise." Tyler says to his men as they nod and load up weapons. A indiscreet cluster of cars pulls up to the front of the building. Out climbs the Joker, feared gangster, and his men. "Well, looks like this is the place. We find Harvey Dent, and we kill him off like the dog he is." Pulling out his Glock, armed with a silencer, he fires, ridding the doorman with bullets. "Get rid of that body willya? Don't need any spoilers for the suprise." The Joker laughs as his goons pick up the body and put it into the back of the van. "Tonight, we're gonna have ourselves some fun." Tyler and his men walked into the lobby of the building, guns at the ready. "Keep it close everybody. Angel Face, you take Chuck over here and plant those bombs. If Bruce or any of those fatcats try to bail, we blow the elevators straight to hell." Angel Face nods and he and the other man walk away. As Tyler turns the corner, he and his men find themselves just a few feet away from the Joker. Tyler had heard some stuff about this man, that he was dangerous, and did things for no purpose other than to spread chaos. Tyler decided to play dumb. "Who the hell are you?" He shouted. The Joker scowled, "Haven't heard of my yet? Well, then, lets change that." The Joker grinned and laughed as he opened fire, the rounds tearing through a Project Mayhem member, who stumbles back and falls to the ground. "Get behind some cover!" Tyler yelled, ducking behind a wall, and returning fire with his Smith & Wesson, the rounds narrowly missing the Joker and hitting the goon next to him. Joker chuckled, then shouted,"Lets give em a little surprise!" before throwing a grenade that rolled towards Tyler and his backup. "Sh*t!" Tyler shouted and attempted to jump towards a couch for cover. One of his men picked it up to try and throw it back, only to be blown to bits. Angel Face placed the last bomb on the ceiling of the elevator. The pigs weren't gonna expect that when they tried to run. Suddenly, his backup man yelled,"I heard an explosion! I think Tyler's in trouble!" Angel Face nodded, then picked up his G36. Suddenly, Tyler rounded the corner, shouting,"In the elevators! Go go!" The Joker gang rounded the corner, guns at the ready, to see the elevators going upward. "Up the stairs! We'll cut em off!" The Joker ordered, ominously grinning as one of his men opened their case to reveal an RPG. Two Project Mayhem members sat in one of the elevators, nervously. Suddenly, they reached the 2nd floor, the door dinging, and opening to find themselves face to face with the Joker and two of his men. "You look nervous. Is it the scars?" The Joker said before pulling the trigger on the RPG. Both men barely let out a shout and were promptly blown apart. The Joker laughed and tossed the RPG aside. "Well, lets see if Dopey and Chuckles up there caught the other two." He says, walking towards the stairs as his men followed. Dopey and Chuckles walked around the elevator lobby, waiting to see if Tyler and any other men of his would appear. "So, what are you gonna do when the boss pays us?" Chuckles asked. Dopey said in a grim tone,"Man, we ain't getting paid. The Joker will kill us like he did his last guys." Dopey chuckled,"Man, don't be so pessimistic. Maybe he won't kill us since we're doing a good job." Suddenly, the elevator doors opens, and Dopey and Chuckles whipped around, only to be mowed down by Tyler and Angel Face. "This clown thinks he's so tough. He's just a weak peace of shit who thinks he's so tough!" Tyler said, slamming his baseball bat onto the head of the dead Joker gang member over and over. Suddenly, the door at the end of the hallway opens and a Joker goon steps out, gun at the ready. Tyler and Angel Face duck for cover behind parts of the wall. The gang member slowly walks down the hallway, cautiously. Suddenly, a door opens and a woman in a black dress steps out. The goon whips around and points his gun at her, and she yelps and ducks back inside. Tyler's bat smashes into the clowns head and he falls, Tyler and Angel Face brutally beating him until he stops moving. Tyler spits on his body. Right then, the Joker and his last man walk through the same door and the gang member shouts,"What's taking you so long? Oh shi-" Tyler and Angel Face open fire, retreating to the elevator as the goon goes down, riddled with bullets. The Joker ducks behind cover, waiting for them to pause, then steps out of cover and opens fire with his MAC, and hitting Angel Face in the leg. He lets out a cry and drags himself to the elevator, the Joker closing in on him. Angel Face pulls himself through the elevator just as the Joker reaches him. The Joker pulls up Angel Face and simply says,"Why so serious? You look like you could use a smile..." He laughs as he drives the knife into Angel Face's cheek and forms a rats smile. As the doors close, Tyler appears behind his cover, and pulls out a detonator. Grinning, he yells,"Hey clown! Who's laughing now!" Then hits the button. The elevator, the Joker, and Angel Face are vaporized in the explosion. Tyler, exhausted, fell onto the ground. "F--K. Now what am I gonna do now?" He said. Picking up his gun, he said,"Well, might as well meet Mister Wayne." He laughed, then walked towards the steps. WINNER: TYLER DURDEN Experts Opinion This was super close, with me having to break the tie. Ultimately, I believed that Tyler Durden was the deadliest warrior. He packed better weapons and better backup to win this match. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors